


Dragon Traps

by TheFlashpoint



Series: Legends Shorts [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Could be taken as the start of a ship fic I guess, Curiosity, Dragon Shifters AU, I'm not quite sure what else to tag this as?, Other, Some Humor, Trapped, Wordcount: Over 1.000, dragon - Freeform, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Rip Hunter had never seen a dragon shifter until a accident in 1886.





	Dragon Traps

Rip had always been aware of dragon shifters. Great people who had the ability passed down to them with generations to turn into dragons whenever they so choose. People often saw them as real dragons, even though they were always born as a human to start. They were once common and almost seen everywhere in day to day life, but in his own time they seemed to have hidden themselves away from the public. Things had changed in his time, and dragon shifters always seemed to rare. He’d never really met one himself.  
  
Rip couldn’t even imagine meeting one, but working with the Time Masters always provided the chance to accidentally run into someone with this great power and he wouldn’t express it out loud but he always dreamed of seeing one of the special people for himself. Never did he expect to find one sometime within the year 1886. Never did it occur to Rip that they could have existed as far back as the ancient times, so stumbling upon one in 1886 was a rather large surprise to say the least.   
  
His horse had thrown him at the sound of a gruff growl a few feet ahead and off the trail. Rip cursed under his breath, slowly lifting himself and dusting his clothe off as he looked around for what may have caused such a sound. Initially he assumed maybe wolves, they were often around these parts and were known for attacking riders and their horses as a source of food when it was scarce, however when another growl sounded Rip was sure it was far too deep to be that of any sort of canine. He decided to investigate further.   
  
Thats when Rip found him, a dragon the size of a blue whale with a long lean body and curvy horns, leg trapped within that of a rather large bear trap. The mane of the dragon ran from its head down to its tail, and great whiskers twitched as it tried to pull itself free. The one thing that stood out most was the way its scales managed to make its face look like the skull of a wolf, almost fully deceiving at first look. Rip was amazed! He’d never expected to find something so great as this within the west, but he wasn’t going to complain. He watched it further struggle at pulling itself free, claws digging into the dirt as it yanked its leg stuck in the trap and only caused the trap to close on it further. He was in pain from what Rip could tell, and a lot of it.   
  
Suddenly the dragon stopped, ears perking as it sniffed the air and quickly turned to look in Rip’s direction. Had it not been stuck where it was, Rip would has assume it would eat him then and there, it instead gave another loud growl and lowered its head in defense. “Whoever you are, you sure as hell have some guts makin’ your way near me.” it said.   
  
Rip didn’t expect it to talk. He swallowed his fears, slowly showing himself and pushing his way out of the bushes he’d been hiding behind. “I’m terribly sorry friend. It’s just that I happened to be riding on over to Clavert when I was bucked off my horse by the sound of your growling. I only came about to inspect the situation and make sure nothing was wrong but I can unfortunately see that you seemed to have gotten yourself stuck.”   
  
The dragon clearly wasn’t pleased with how close Rip was getting, flattening its ears and growling once more as warning. “I’m not your friend and I sure as hell don’t need no help from some stranger.” he hissed, “Be on your way and don’t tell anyone I’m here or you and anyone who comes this way will regret it.”   
  
Rip frowned, crossing his arms in frustration while glaring at the dragon in turn, “I suppose you’re right. Afterall, it was foolish of me to assume yanking your leg and digging the trap in deeper wasn’t the best option.” he snarked, “Perhaps you should just tear your entire foot off then, don’t let me stop you.”   
  
“Why if my leg wasn’t stuck I’d have bitten your damn head off right here and now!”   
  
Rip rolled his eyes. He never thought dragons could be so cranky, though it was his fault for assuming this would go any better with it being 1886. He carefully moved closer to the beast in range for it to very well do as it said, and spread out his arms almost as if he were inviting it to kill him. The dragon wanted to laugh at the idiot standing in front of him, but instead the way he so boldly acted peaked its curiosity and it only watched quietly to see just what the man was planning.   
  
“If you want to eat me then so be it, I’m always open for death.” Rip grinned, “Not like I have any family that would care of it anyway, so do feel free to do what you said. That is, unless you want to be freed from the trap you’re still very stuck in.”   
  
The dragon considered the options. On one hand it would be nice to be freed from the dragon trap others put around in fear that dragon shifters were cursed beings, and on the other, he could eat this person and be rid of his annoying voice. Of course his better judgment told him being freed would be much nicer, as he’d then be able to go about his job tracking Turnbull, but he knew for a fact that this man was the type to follow and not leave him be. He gave a large huff, shaking his head ever so slightly as he stretched his leg out for the man to see.   
  
“Have at it then.” he grumbled, “No man has been able to open a trap as advanced as these ones when a dragon ended up stu-”   
  
A click sounded, chain and trap falling to the ground covered in quite a bit of blood. The dragon watched in awe, amazed that the man had even gotten the thing off at all with how complicated they were. He looked to the traveler whose face was that of a very smug expression. He frowned.   
  
“Well don’t get too full of yourself.” he scoffed, “I’m sure had it been anyone else, they’d have gotten it off of me just as easily.”   
  
“You were just saying no man has been able to open a trap as advanced as these ones. Embarrassed that I was able to save you while you couldn’t figure out what to do?” Rip laughed a little, “Typical for this time period I suppose...might I ask you your name then?”   
  
“It depends on if you’re willin’ to tell me your own name. Don’t want no stranger knowin’ mine and then runnin’ off without givin’ their own name to me.”   
  
“Mmm, I suppose its only fair. My names Rip Hunter, fellow traveler of the wild west. And who might you be?”   
  
“Jonah Hex. Feared bounty hunter and dragon shifter of the west. Currently on the hunt for Quentin Turnbull, perhaps while I’m injured you might just be able to help me, but it really depends you see.” he lowered his head, large snout nearly touching Rip. He could feel the dragon’s breath against his body, “You willin’ to work with a cursed man Hunter?”   
  
Rip had always been aware of dragon shifters. Great people who had the ability passed down to them with generations to turn into dragons whenever they so choose. People often saw them as real dragons, even though they were always born as a human to start. Never did Rip Hunter himself think he’d be working with one of these mystical beings before, but here he was standing next to the one and only Jonah Hex.   
  
Rip had never been more convinced a person could truly be a dragon until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon shifters are people who have the ability to turn in to dragons.  
> I might explore more into this AU since I have a whole lot on what characters can do this and what they look like. Jonah himself looks a lot like Haku just with different horns and very different colors ;3c


End file.
